10 Pasos para planear una Boda
by AlaskWinter
Summary: Lista de pasos que se necesitan para planear una perfecta boda. Pero las cosas nunca salen como son, y eso tendra que pasar la pareja WildeHopps
1. Capítulo 1: Planear (Fecha)

_**Hi, este mi nuevo proyecto que voy hacer y pensar que ayer se vino como agua a la tierra.**_

 _ **En fin aquí les dejo el primero, y espero que sea de agrado**_

 _ **Capítulo 1: Planear (Fecha)**_

 _No podía estar muy feliz, y emocionada no podía contener mis lágrimas en mis ojos me costaba creer que era tan real… y recordando esas palabras del_

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Ambos disfrutábamos de hermosos paisaje que nos regalaba el atardecer casi a punto de ocultarse el sol tras las montañas lejanas dando un toque paisajista ese día mientras yo admiraba el cielo mis ojos fueron vendados y no supe en que momento hasta que sentí un cosquilleo en mis orejas escuchando un pequeño murmuro de palabras pronunciadas por él._

" _Relájate Zanahorias, y espera un momento"._

 _Esa voz fue una tranquilizante para mis oídos alcance escuchar ruidos moviendo mis orejas para poder escuchar más pero era inútil así que espere, y pensé: Que tramara ese torpe zorro. Y volví a sentir sus manos que pasaba sobre mi rostro del pelaje no sentí nada en mis ojos puesto, y los abrí para verificar que era. Me lleve una sorpresa frente a mí un preciosos anillo tallado de oro llevando en el centro un hermoso diamante pequeño….casi daba al grito al cielo por esa preciosidad de piedra y me arrogue sobre el cayendo al césped y encima del no podía contener mis lágrimas de emoción lo abrazaba con toda las fuerza mi corazón no dejaba de latir a todo ritmo pareciera que me iba salir de mi pecho._

— _¡Siiii…sii!— exclame de emoción teniendo mis brazos al cuello del que rodeaban_

— _Hey Zanahorias, pero si aún no te dicho nada —comento el, yo me aparte un poco estando aun encima del_

— _Habla — le exigí_

 _Nos levantamos del césped, y se sacudió la camisa a la vez el pantalón lo note algo nervioso, y se arrodillo de nuevo frente a mí con una sonrisa en su rostro que se dibujaba en los labios_

— _Oficial Hopps, ¿Acepta casarte conmigo?_

 _Ladee la cabeza asistiendo — ¡Claro que acepto! —, extendí mi mano, y lo deslizaba el con cuidado para meterlo a mi dedo que ahora estaba ahí…. "Era muy hermoso y brillante""._

— _Te amo Zanahorias_

— _Yo más mi torpe zorro_

 _Esa noche era especial sin duda para ambos sin dejar de besarnos hasta que sentimos corta la respiración nos separamos para contemplar la luna, y las radiantes estrellas frente a nosotros._

 _ **Final Flashback**_

 _ **Osáis, Centro. ZPD**_

 _Esa tarde ya haber terminado su turno en el trabajo, y yendo directo a su apartamento. Que era de ambos la pagaron con su salario de trabajo era la mejor inversión que había hecho en su vida como pareja, y no solo eso sin dejar atrás recibirán varias ofensas, insultos y discriminación de varios animales a ninguno de los dos les importaba en lo absoluto. Ahora tenía una boda que planear ambos._

 _Entro a su apartamento que contaba dos habitaciones, sala, y cocina y dejo sobre la mesita de la entrada la llave, y cerró la puerta camino directo a la habitación y se puso ropa cómoda: Una blusa de manga corta rosa pastel y un mallón gris tomo un gancho y acomodo su uniforme en el armario colgado._

 _Salió de la habitación llevando consigo una libreta, y su portátil a la sala las dejo por un momento en el sofá se dispuso a preparar café mientras se calentaba el agua escuchó la puerta abrirse de la entada_

—Hey Pelusa ya llegué —le hablo a su pareja ya adentro cerro la puerta bajo llave

—Estoy en la cocina —contesto la coneja sacando de la alacena dos tazas preparando el café al gusto del. Entro a la cocina la saludo con un beso en los labios al verla tan feliz le alegraba el día a pesar de haber tenido un pesado día encerrado en la oficina haciendo informes.

Se fueron a la sala tomando asiento en el sofá. El estiro sus patas las coloco sobre la mesita del centro

—Como extraño patrullar…. —se quejó el zorro

—Eso debiste pensar antes de grabar al Jefe bogo bailando mientras escuchaba la música de Gazelle, y subirlo a Zurtube — le recordó la coneja al zorro

Solto una risilla burlona —Pero mi video se hizo popular en la redes

—No te quejes, en fin…. —abrió la portátil y la encendió mientras esperaba que se cargara el inicio de la pantalla le dio un sorbo al café

—Linda podemos hacer eso mañana… y podemos ir a la cama —le susurro un tono sexy a la oreja de la coneja, y se le erizo su pelaje

— ¡Mella!

Le guiño el ojo izquierdo y dejo escapar una risa

Coloco la portátil sobre sus piernas y abrió un documento en blanco y creo una tabla escribiendo los puntos importantes para planear su boda quería tener todo orden sin que nada se le escapara

— ¿Fecha? —Le pregunto al zorro

Alzo la ceja la miro —, Tu elige la fecha, para mi es igual Pelusa

Le dio un golpe a un lado del brazo —Piensas dejarme todo a mí

—Me ofendes Zanahorias — se llevó su pata a su pecho ofendido con las orejas caídas —. Qué clase de novio sería si dejo que su conejita organice todo

Resople y pesando una fecha exacta que no afectara en nuestro trabajo pero ya tenía en mente pedir vacaciones ya se los merecían.

—02 de Junio— opino el zorro

Volteó a verlo no era fecha significativa, y le agradó la idea

—Me gusta la fecha — lo tecleo en el documento, y pasando al siguiente punto importante: Darle la noticia a sus padres.

— ¿Qué sigue ahora? — pregunto el

—Ay que darle la noticia nuestros padres…. —respondió con una enorme sonrisa que dibujaba sus labios

" _A sus suegros". Bueno ya sabían de su relación con ella aunque al principio no se la creyeron que de tanto hablar y convivir con los padres de Judy se ganó su confianza, a pesar que su pasado era considerado un zorro charlan, y estafador jamás lo defraudaría y ese tiene un porque el gran amor que le tiene a la coneja por ella lo daría todo._

 _Bajo las patas de la mesita del centro, se inclinó para darle un beso un beso en la mejilla a ella_

— _Mañana vamos con tus padres…._

— _Y con los tuyos —agrego_

 _Levanto ambas cejas —,Solo mi madre, pero mi padre ni hablar dejo de serlo….._

 _La coneja asistió —. De acuerdo —guardó los cambios en el documento, y cerro la portátil y le extendió la mano al zorro. Y lo jalo de la corbata de su uniforme lo llevo a sus labios sellando con un tierno beso profundo._

 _La tomo de la cintura, y el la cargo llevando a la habitación que cerraba bajo llave la recostó en la cama, mientras él se quitaba la corbata desabrochando la camisa del uniforme quedando descubierto del pecho que mostraba su pelaje rojizo, y saco un gancho del armario colgando su uniforme_

—Voy a darme una ducha, la oficial Hopps es libre de acamparme a esta ducha con su apuesto zorro — sugirió levantado amabas cejas a la vez le reglaba una sonrisa picarona

Le aventó el cojín al zorro, y él se quejo

—Debería esposarte por agredir a un oficial —replico, pero volvió a recibir otro golpe de cojín en su cara

— ¡Nick!

 _El zorro no volvió a insistir entró al baño y dejo sin llave la puerta. Mientras tanto la coneja revisaba su Zurbook y escucho al agua caer de la regadera, en veces tenía esa tentación de entrar a la ducha y ver al zorro sin nada pero optaba por controlarse y que mejor ocasión en su luna de miel lo sorprendería._

— Esto es vida...— dijo al pasarse la tolla sobre todo su pelaje rojizo secando y se detuvo antes de llegar a la cintura que era ajustada por otra tolla de baño, — te pediste de lo que te ofrecía este apuesto zorro

— Jajá, — se burlo del, y puso su celular sobre la mesita de noche — tiene un mente sucia

 _Se rio entre dientes, y se volteo abriendo el primer cajón sacando su ropa para dormir: camisa sin mangas color negra, y un short liviano dejo las tollas de baño colgada a la silla de la esquina. Camino de lado subiendo a la cama para cazar a su presa. Sintiendo un suave cosquilleo en la clavícula la coneja tratando de aparto los brazos del depredador pero era más que inútil. se separo de ella y dibujo una sonrisa astuta le encantaba ponerla en pelos de punta a su novia con solo besarla en esa parte, aunque sabía que su parte más sensible era las orejas y no lo dudo por un segundo las acariciaba y besaba con suavidad_

— Podría dejar jugar con mis orejas...

Fue callada por un beso repentino que le daba vulpino — Son tan irresistibles Zanahorias —susurro con un tono voz suave, y dulce

 _No se quedo atrás la coneja y agarro su cola la apego a su cara rosando sus mejillas le encantaba eran tan esponjosa y suave con solo recordar los días fríos duros en invierno se acurrucaba con ella. Para nada el zorro le molestaba, tal vez al principio si pero al avanzar el tiempo ya no._

 _Se volteó apago el foco de la mesita de noche que iluminaba la habitación, y se dio la vuelta quedando frente a la coneja que se acurrucaba paso sus patas hacia la cintura que rodeaba le deposito un beso en la cabeza. Sin duda la amaba. Cerro los ojos recordando esa escena en donde se conocieron la primera vez el intento destrozar, o romper sus sueños ella jamás se dejo caer era tan optimista, valiente, y alegre. Y no solo eso de esas veces le causaba cierta gracia como se dejo engañar por esa torpe coneja, en veces pensaba que ella era más astuta que el sin duda._

— Nick

— ¿Mmm? — murmuró en voz baja, con los ojos cerrados

— Buenas...

— Noches — termino la oración, y apoyo su cabeza sobra la de ella

 _ **Rincón de la Autora**_

 _Hola como dije o mencione haya arriba hoy doy inicio con mi nuevo proyecto, bueno tengo otro mente, pero ya saben mi mente manda aquí pone las reglas XD. No tengo fecha, o hora definida para actualizar esta historia, les pido que sean pacientes._


	2. Capitulo 2: Anunciar el Compromiso

_**Hi de nuevo, ahora si me demoré un poca más de la cuenta en actualizar este Fic, y pensé que sería algo corto eso creí, en fin lo bueno de todo ya tengo avance del "Capitulo 3". No tengo fecha para publicar el siguiente solo les pido que sean pacientes.**_

 _ **Antes que nada solo resta un día para "Navidad" les deseo una Feliz Navidad, y Prospero Año Nuevo.**_

 _ **Espero que sea de su agrado así que….¡A leer!**_

* * *

 ** _2\. Anunciar El Compromiso_**

* * *

 _ **Judy Pov**_

 _Me levanté como siempre no necesitaba despertador pero por las dudas ponía el despertador que estaba de lado de la mesita de noche, y voltee hacia mi lado izquierdo ese torpe zorro aun dormía._

 _Era claro que no iba dejarlo que durmiera más porque hoy teníamos que ir ver mis padres y darle el anuncio de mi compromiso, eso lo podría hacer hablando por teléfono pero no era la misma emoción. Tome una parte de la sabana y la estire con todos mis fuerzas..._

— ¡Argh! —lo escuche quejarse lo miraba que se frotaba los ojos bostezando, y le dio una mirada al reloj, creí que iba levantarse pero no…..ese torpe zorro volvió acostarse… no me la deja fácil

 _Estire nuevamente las sabanas, y él se aferraba a ellas "Ok no me deja ninguna salida entonces". Asi que tome mi último recurso. Salí de la habitación y no me demore en regresar trayendo conmigo una pequeña lonchera que dentro contenía muchas moras sabía que era su punto débil no podría resistir ante esta tentación._

 _Puse dos moras sobre la cama y espero a que…lo mire que movía la nariz olfateando. Los ojos cerrados aun siguió ese aroma tan dulce las tomo y metió a su boca saboreando. Puse mi plan en marcha quite la tapa de lonchera se las arque cerca de su hocico pero era obvio que no dejarle camino fácil asi que di un paso hacia atrás poco a poco, lo vi estirando…._

— ¡Auch! —escuche un quejido del se pasaba las patas a su pelaje sobando la cabeza se puso de pie —Eres cruel pelusa

Negué la cabeza —Sabías muy bien que teníamos que ir a ver a mis padres, ah pero claro para ti es difícil despertar temprano, y siempre es lo mismo el trabajo —replique enojada

El zorro se froto los ojos sintiendo aun poco de sueño —Ya tenemos todo listo Zanahorias, te preocupas demasiado

—En primera tiene que darte un baño, y luego hay que desayunar, y hay que ir a la estación trenes porque ya tenemos los boletos reservados para la hora, y todavía no quieres que me preocupe, en veces me pongo a pensar que no te importa nada de lo que tenemos de los planes de la boda —exclame más irritada dando golpes al piso con mi pie

Se pasó la pata al pelaje de su rostro, y orejas —No sé por qué piensas que no importa de los planes… ¡Claro que me importa pelusa!

— ¡No parece que te importa… —le grite, ya estaba a punto de perder la paciencia, con solo golpear el piso como mi pie. Me atrajo a sus brazos… Ohhh mi punto débil jugaba con mis orejas —, ¡Mella!

Me abrazo con fuerza y sentí su hocico que rosaban mis orejas ya sabía dónde quería llegar, y difícil resistir esa agradable tentación, pero teníamos el tiempo contado, asi que le di un leve golpe en el abdomen…

—Es enserio Nick

Se rio entre dientes me regalaba esa sonrisa tan socarrona que me encantaba abrí el armario saque su ropa se la entregue. Él se me quedo mirando con esos ojos esmeraldas

—Vamos con tus padres Zanahorias, ¿No hay que ir presentable? — me pregunto.

—Para nada torpe zorro, prefiero que vayas con la ropa que te conocí

Me deposito un beso en la sien, y entró al baño a darse una ducha no escuche la puerta cerrarse bajo seguro. lo más seguro es que tramaba algo, ya no quise pensar en eso salí de la habitación de la recamara con dirección a la cocina a preparar el desayuno mientras lo preparaba mi teléfono comenzó a sonar me fije en la pantalla eran mis padres no quería decirle que iría a verlos quería que fuera una sorpresa.

 _«Hola cariño» me saludaron al unísono mis padres a través de la videollamada_

 _« ¡Hola….! ¿Cómo están?»_

 _«Muy bien cariño, ¿Y cómo esta Nick?_

 _«De lo mejor, ahorita mismo se está duchando….»_

…— _Oye Pelusa — me hablo y se percató que tenía el teléfono frente a mí le hice señas que se acercara sin oponerse su rostro cambio al ver las caras de mis padres en la pantalla sonriendo «Hola señores Hopps» —lo saludo a ambos_

 _Al ver que Nick conversaba con mis padres Se me vino un recuerdo de aquella vez que fuimos a ver a mi familia, y decirle que ahora nosotros éramos pareja. Nick iba con los nervios de punta cada vez me preguntaba si mi padre tendría acaso una escopeta, o pistola…eran un gracioso recuerdo sin duda_

 _« ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? —Saludaron ambos, y le hice señas al zorro que no se tardara en hablar, mientras yo lo deje hablando con mis padres salí de la habitación a preparar el desayuno._

 _A diez minutos por delante ya tenía el desayuno listo, sacudí mis manos, y las lleve a la cintura eleve la voz para hablarle a él en ese momento lo vi entrando pero no con la camisa favorita del sino otro cambio de ropa muy distinta camisa blanca de manga larga, jeans azul oscuro que hacía juego con la corbata_

—No te dije que llevara tu camisa típica ¿Eh? —replique al tomar asiento a un lado del

—Zanahorias tus padres me han visto con esa ropa, no crees que pensaran que no tengo cambio de ropa…. Pensaran que soy un zorro tacaño que no gasta un centavo en el —me explico, y levanto el vaso de jugo de moras a darle un sorbo al dejarlo de nuevo sobre la mesa

—Somos de una familia campesina, ni que mis padres fueran de ese tipo que se figan en la ropa…. Como buen zorro que eres el mejor novio del mundo de pondrás tu camisa ¿Sii? —rogué poniendo mis ojos de coneja pequeña, y baje mis orejas

—Okey, tu ganas pelusa —desvío la mirada y levanto la mano sin querer ver a mis encantadores ojos de coneja adorable

 _Levante las orejas en señal de sentirme victoriosa sabía que iba ceder conozco bien a ese torpe zorro. Acabamos de desayunar en un plazo de quince minutos entre los dos limpiamos la cocina, y le dimos un checada a nuestro equipaje teniendo en orden todo. Salimos del Departamento con destino a Fox Villaje bueno mi plan era primer ir Bunny burrows pero quise hace un cambio yo ultima hora más bien desde ayer tenía la idea asi que el torpe zorro no se la huele pero igual iba decirle es más que claro._

 _La primera vez que fui a conocer a la madre Nick me recibió con los brazos súper abiertos, y más cuando supo que era la novio de su hijo yo pensé que no iba aceptarme pero no lo fue….me acepto ser parte de su familia, a pesar que la mayoría de los depredadores que vivían ahí nos juzgaban a los dos. Pero a Nick le daba igual lo que dijeran de nosotros como pareja siempre me defendía. ¡Uyy como amo a ese tope zorro!_

 _Al llegar a la estación de trenes, y con los boletos listos solo esperamos que dieran el anuncio de nuestro tren_

—Hey Judy, ¿hay un error en los boletos? —Me preguntó al tener la mirada fija en los boletos, y levanto su rostro, yo ladee mi cabeza de lado derecho

—Sorpresa

—Pero no íbamos a ir primero a tu casa

—Lo dije, pero ayer traía la idea de ir a tu casa, asi que pensé porque no vamos primero a ver a tu madre, y al otro día vamos a ver a mi madre —le explique esperando a que no lo tomara mal porque a la mera hora cambie los planes. Me miro por unos segundos, o minutos….

—Bien Zanahorias iremos con mi padre, oh pero por favor no me pongas en ridículo con ella, con la última vez —Dijo sin ninguna pizca de risa, al contrario parecía un poco serio

—No solo fui yo, que hay de tu madre

—Mi madre se pasa, típico en madres… —dio un largo suspiro de pesadez

"Estimados pasajeros se les informa que el próximo treno con destino a; "Fox Village". Está a punta de zarpar…. —informo un antílope hablando con voz en alto

 _De escuchar la primera llamada tomamos nuestro equipaje, y subimos al tren, tomamos nuestro asiento. Mi parte favorita era ir cerca de la ventanilla para admirar el paisaje a pesar que ya la conocía pero aun así no me aburría. Me recargue en el pecho de mi zorro sin duda sentía una sensación tranquila con estar a su lado fije que ponía una película en su celular conociendo sus gustos le encantaba ver de comedia, acción o aventura, y a mi muy típico de nosotros las hembras románticas._

— ¿Qué te parece esta Pelusa? —Me preguntó, yo vi la imagen del poster era De Rapunzel me encantaba esa película asi que asistí me paso su mano sobre mi hombro yo me recargue más; no éramos una pareja perfecta, éramos como cualquier pareja había discusiones, o desacuerdos y siempre hablamos para arreglarlas era una base de noviazgo si quieres mantener tu relación a salva tiene que hablar.

 _Empecé a bostezar del sueño aun no acaba la película levante mi cabeza, y para mi sorpresa el zorro cayo dormido, no quise despertarlo, no iba mentir que yo igual sentía algo de sueño… después de días, semanas y meses de duro trabajo terminas agotada, tome el teléfono del y puse en stop la película ya habría tiempo de verla de nuevo y caí rendida en un profundo sueño a lado de mi amado torpe zorro._

 _ **Nick Pov**_

 _Abrí mi boca dejando escapar pequeño bostezos sentí algo tan cómodo y reconfortante sobre mi pecho de mi camisa, y voltee hacia Zanahorias que dormía cómodamente no quise despertarla para perder mi aburrición saque mi teléfono de mi jeans me puse a navegar un poco en las redes crearme no soy amante para esas cosas, pero como no tenía en que perder mi tiempo me la pase navegando "ZooInsta"._

 _Deje por unos 10 minutos de ver fotos, olfatee un dulce sabor que provenía de arriba donde se encontraba el equipaje, sin despertarla me moví de mi asiento baje sin hacer mucho ruido… ese par de orejas de Pelusa tenía una audición para escuchar. Corrí la cremallera para mi sorpresa saque una bandeja pequeña al abrirla eran…. ¡Moras! No me pude contener me trague una, oh esperen dos, okey tres…ya perdí la cuenta son tan sabrosas que no se comparan con los pequeños mercadillos que vendían._

—Asi quería pescarte torpe zorro

"Zanahorias no estaba dormida…." pensé

—Solo me comí que…."10 moras" —le dije al hacer cuentas con mis dedos

—Oh si sigo dormida te las comes de un jalón —me quito la bandeja

—Ahí vamos cariño, tu sabes que son mis favoritas

 _ **Judy Pov**_

Le quite la bandeja, y la cerré me fijo los ojos de cachorro triste no iba caer ante esa mirada de zorrito la puse de mi otro lado. Lo escuchaba que me hablaba, sabía que no iba quedarse callado preferí ignorarlo…

—Zanahorias, acaso no piensas decirme nada

Me cruce de brazos enojada, y subí mis patas al asiento sin darle la cara lo primero que le dije, y es lo primero que rompe debí imaginar que cuando estábamos en el departamento cruzaba a espaladas sus manos

—Lo prometiste torpe zorro….

—Lo hice, pero tú sabes que soy irresistibles a ellas

—Pues que autocontrol tienes de ti —Replique más enojada

Lo mire que intentaba decir algo pero no lograba….hasta que escuche un par de gotas pequeñas que golpeaban la ventanilla del tren eso significaba que llegamos a "Rainforest" ya faltaba poco para llegar a nuestro destino

—Lo intentare —lo escuche decir

— ¿No estas cruzando los dedos, cierto?

Movió las orejas para atrás, y levanto las cejas —Me ofendes Pelusa

—Si no te conociera….

 _Dejo escapar una risa leve, y me guiño el ojo en eso me percaté que paso por el pasillo una zorra, y vaya que era guapa pero no era la primera vez que caminaban por aquí rodee los ojos hacia mi pareja al parecer estaba más enfocado al teléfono. Me hizo sentir alivianada_

 _Desde que iniciamos la relación tuve el apoyo de mi familia sin duda. Pero eso no fue mi mayor temor sino en la comisaría al decirle al jefe que éramos pareja llegue a pensar que nos cambiarían de compañero, o nos cambiar de trabajo pero no lo fue caso contrario solo nos felicitó aun así nos puso de advertencia que no quería escenas de amor en la jefatura._

 _No era falta decirlo seguíamos esa regla al pie de la letra pero en veces le daba un beso en la mejilla durante nuestro trabajo fuera recuerdo muy bien las palabras del_

" _Alto Hopps estamos en servicio"._

 _No cabe duda que lo amaba mucho como el a mí, al pasar tiempo la noticia se corría llegando a los medios de comunicación pasamos por problemas que no hubo ningún momento que nos dejaran que afectara siempre salíamos adelante. Me sentía la más feliz olvide mi enojo hacia el zorro lo abrace de lado_

— ¿Pasa algo Zanahorias? —Me preguntó. Yo negué con la cabeza

Ahora que estamos comprometidos hubo una noche que tuve un sueño y claro que se lo dije, pero aun así me sentía incomoda con eso

— ¿Me amas? —cuestioné ya sabía la respuesta pero no me importaba quería quitarme esa inquietud en mi cabeza rodando

—Pelusa conoce mi respuesta, y la repetiré las veces que sea necesario….Te amo Hopps, y lo haré siempre —respondió al reglarme una sonrisa — ¿A qué viene de nuevo esa pregunta?

—Solo quería saber…. —lo volví abrazar de lado sintiendo la suavidad de su pelaje pasando mis manos bajos su camisa hawaiana

 _ **Nick Pov**_

No es la primera vez que Zanahorias me pregunta eso, y siempre le contestaba lo mismo…

— ¡Hey Zanahorias! —Le hable —, siempre recibo la misma repuesta tuya, ahora quiero saber porque

Levanto su rostro fijo a la vista en mí —Yo sé que estamos comprometidos… ¿Pero alguna vez pensaste estar con alguien de tu especie…?

" _Como puede pensar eso…. si daría mi vida por ti torpe coneja"_

—Yo jamás te dejaría por una de mi especie, tu solo existe en mis pensamientos, y mi corazón —"No puede ser que sea tan cursi" Pensé a mí mismo "Esa coneja saca lo más bajo de mí", la tome de la mano, y la puse sobre mí —. Eres lo mejor que pasado en mi vida, yo no puedo ver a nadie más que sea tu…. entiéndelo —, puse mis manos en las mejillas de Zanahorias acariciando su pelaje, y la abrace —Yo te amo nunca lo dudes ¿Okey?

 _No solo la quería la amaba mucho no puede contener la bese no me importaba si alguien nos miraba extraño solo quería tranquilizar los pensamientos de la coneja sentí sus labios contra lo mío que eran correspondidos, he escuchado que las parejas cuando tiene más de un año avanzan a la segunda base que ese tener relaciones, no hubo una vez que mis hormonas iba a perder el control pero agradezco que tengo autocontrol sino no tuviera no dudaría por un segundo hacerlo. Tampoco soy un zorro santo, en mi pasado ex estafador si llegue a tener una que otra relación pero era solo por un rato ya. Pero con mi coneja jamás lo haría yo amo todo de ella y me cambio la vida ahora soy un zorro policía respetable, y un ejemplo a seguir para los demás zorros._

 _En eso escuchamos que el tren se detuvo, dando como señal que llegamos_

—Llegamos a "Fox Village" —comente a Zanahorias, me levante sacando nuestras pequeños equipaje

—Nick podría pasarme la mía —Yo asistí, se la pase la tomo de las manos abriendo mientras yo saque mi teléfono del pantalón lo pegue a la orejas pero la coneja fue más rápido y me lo arrebato — Hey pelusa devuelve mi teléfono —Le exigí al extender mi brazo para que devolviera el aparto

—Tu madre no sabe que vamos, ¡Es una sorpresa! —elevo su voz. Yo pase mi mano a mi pelaje del rostro

— ¡Cómo iba saber Zanahorias! —Exclame ya empezaba a irritarme, esa torpe coneja logra sacarme de mis casillas, respire, y exhale

—Lo siento, pero se me paso decirte, y no tiene por qué hablarme así

Baje las orejas—Okey lo siento pelusita, pero enserio cuando cambies las cosas por favor tiene que decirme

—Lo tendré en cuenta…

No le di tiempo dejarla hablar, y la atraje a mis brazos poniendo mi cabeza sobre la suya, la baje abajo depositando un tierno beso

—Eres tan….

—Ni te atrevas a decirlo

Yo reí entre dientes —, ¿Qué? Iba decir que te ves adorable, aunque como tu novio puedo decirte asi ¿no?

Recibí un codazo en mi estómago, y me sobe

—Torpe zorro

— ¿Alguna problema Señor?

Acaba decirme "Señor" la cebra no estoy tan viejo….

—Para nada

La cebra se hizo de lado dando el pase, ya con equipaje bajamos del tren.

" _Fox Village" era un pueblo no tan pequeño con un buen número de habitantes depredadores a igual que las presas pero en la lista no se incluyan los conejos. Según en la época actual, o no si medieval los zorros casaban, o mataban conejos. En mi caso no soy así bueno en general ningún zorro lo es. Y respeto a nuestro clima era tropical, en las mañanas son calurosas, y en las noches agradables, ya entrando en sí al otoño refrescaba, y el invierno suele ser frío pero no a los extremos mayores._

 _Salimos de la estación del tren como era de esperarse las miradas no estaban fija en mi sino en Zanahorias, que no tiene otra cosa que hacer pensé, desde que somos pareja fuimos acosados por cámaras, medios de comunicación hasta que los dos pusimos un alto en Zootopia para nada se metían respetaba nuestra relación pero aquí es contrario._

Tomamos el primer taxi y entramos

—Ahora que lo pienso debimos ir con mis padres….

Yo voltee a verla es la primera vez que la escucho decir eso obviamente se sentía incomoda, ya habíamos venidos con mi madre pero nunca le importo, ahora si…

—No es la primera vez que venimos a ver mi madre Zanahorias

—Lo sé, pero nunca tenía tantas miradas tan clavadas en mí

—Tu relájate Pelusa, no creo que quieran meterse con oficiales, y menos con una coneja que da patadas

Sentí la suavidad de sus orejas que rosaban mi hocico, y su cabeza sobre mi pecho recargada con un movimiento pase de lado mi mano hacia su cintura

—Llegamos…

Si no fuera por la voz del lobo me quedaría en los brazos de Zanahorias, la verdad si me sentía con sueño, porque dicha Cola de algodón me hizo madrugar para despertarme. Le pague salimos el auto y estábamos afuera de mi casa

A dar mi primer paso cierta coneja torpe se me adelanto y toco el timbro, pensaría que se le hizo costumbre hacer eso cosa que ni me molestaba me daba risa.

Escuche unos pasos proviniendo dentro de la casa abriendo la puerta al saludar a mi madre me atrajo a sus brazos en un cálido abrazo y reconfortante

…—Oh mi Nicky precioso —, se apartó un poco de mí, ahora con sus brazos sobre mi hombro, y volteó hacia la coneja —, Hola Judy —la saludo sin aptarse de mi

—Buenos Días señora Wilde —Le extendió la mano en saludo a mi madre, y rápidamente la abrazo casi levantando

—No saben la felicidad verlo ambos de vuelta, ¿Pero que los traen por aquí? —Pregunto mi madre confundida

Junte mis manos en un sola —De hecho tenemos una gran noticia

 _Se hizo de lado derecho, y nos dejó pasar dentro de la casa pero ante que le contarle le dije que subiría arriba para dejar nuestro equipaje. Mi madre asistió yo salí de la sala subiendo las escaleras, no me gustaba para nada dejar a mi madre sola con Zanahorias porque suele dejarme en vergüenza con ella, típico de…"Madres"._

 _No me demore en bajar, y entre a la sala las dos hembras estaban más concentradas conversando al notar mi presencia, yo me senté aun lado de Pelusa cogí su mano contra la mía entrelazando_

— ¿Bien que esa gran noticia que tiene que darme? —Nuevamente pregunto mi madre ansiosa por saber

Le susurre en voz baja a Zanahorias pero bajaba las orejas note un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, Ahora la avergonzada era ella. Según me decía que no sentía nada de nervios, si estuviéramos con sus padres aquí sería yo.

Tenía la mano tomada de la coneja la volteé…y observo el anillo de plata que brillaba quedando perpleja

—¡Nos vamos a casar! —lo solté

Mi madre casi daba al grito al cielo cuando le di la noticia….

— ¡NO LO PUEDO CREER MI QUERIDO, Mi UNICO NICKY SE VA CASAR!

Casi me quedaba medio sordo por los gritos de mi madre….

—Pero como es que….

Cruce mi vista hacia zanahorias, y ella a mi sabíamos perfectamente lo que quería decir

—Sé que somos de distintas especies, pero podemos adoptar, o con eso que la tecnología está muy avanzada —Judy se levantó del sofá, y se sentó de lado de mi madre, cosa que hice lo mismo tome las manos de mi madre —. Desde que formalizamos nuestra relación nosotros conversamos de tener crías, además la vida puede ser tan impredecible

—Hijo, no quieres que llegues a pensar que no apoyo su relación, ¡Por supuesto que cuentan conmigo! —forme una sonrisa, y me puse de pie la abrace con todas mis fuerzas nos apartamos uno al otro reglando una sonrisa y volteo a verla a la coneja

— ¿Ya lo saben tus padres?

—Aun no, quiero que sea una sorpresa asi como lo fue con usted señora Wilde

—Estamos en familia dime Miriam —afirmo, y regreso al mirarme nuevamente —Porque no mejor van al cuarto, y toman un descanso. Deben estar exhaustos ¿no?

—No se preocupe Mirian, es más le ayudo a preparar la comida —sugirió Pelusa balaceándose de pies

—Descuida cariño, no tiene por qué hacerlo

—No enserio….

 _Conociendo a Zanahorias no se dejaría acceder tan fácil yo rodee los ojos, di un paso hacia la coneja la cargue al estilo nupcial la lleve al cuarto donde solo esa noche la pasaríamos en casa de mi madre. Escuchaba los gritos de la coneja quejarse que la bajara yo me hice oídos sordos ignorando sus palabras con un movimiento de mi mano abrí la puerta solo estaba entre medio abierta._

— _ **¡Bájame ahora….!**_

 _La deje caer en la cama me puse encima de ella tome cada uno de sus brazos apresando nuestras narices tan cercanas rosando a igual que nuestros labios a punto de juntarse. Nuestros ojos estaban conectados uno al otro. Como me volvían loco sus ojos amatistas sin duda eran una apreciada joya me hizo señas que cerrara la puerta._

 _Me levante de la cama y puse bajo seguro la puerta —Bien Zanahorias, que te parece si compartimos la…. Jalo de mi corbata cayendo encima de ella me atrajo a sus labios comencé acariciar sus largas orejas con mi mano, y baje mi cabeza a su clavícula besando la escuche reírse_

— ¿Porque te detuviste? —Me preguntó, yo alce las cejas subiendo arriba no podía ni yo mismo podía contener la risa socarrona mía

—Quien dijo que me detuve Zanahorias

Me apretó de las mejillas, y me plantó un beso apasionado parpadee los ojos en plato me deje llevar nuevamente. Bese por segunda su clavícula sin escuchar alguna risa saliente de la coneja, mi corbata era desatada a igual que los primos botones de mi camisa eran desabrochados sintiendo un calor recorrer todo mi cuerpo….

—Al respeto a lo que dijo tu madre, que tal si….

—Shhh, — la calle poniendo mi dedo pulgar sobre sus labios —.Solo tengo ojos para ti, al igual que mi corazón solo existe tu torpe coneja nadie más…. —antes que volviera hablar la silencie con un tierno beso

Desde que iniciamos nuestra relación de pareja solo existían besos en la mejilla, en los labios, y abrazos. Jamás pasamos al siguiente nivel hasta ahora.

— ¿Hey torpe zorro, en que piensas?

— En nada Pelusa —asistí, y note que mi camisa estaba completamente desabotonada mostrando mi pelaje rojizo, no supe en que momento lo hizo la picara de la coneja, es mi turno desabotone con mis garras los primeros botones de la suya quería ir despacio, tampoco iba usar mi lado salvaje.

 _Eran tan hermosa que yo solo tenía acceso a contemplar su pelaje mostrando su desnudez…solamente de arriba la continúe besando desde al principio su mejilla, su boca, su clavícula llegando a la parte de su vientre que besaba con toda la intensidad…._

…..—Cariño la comida está servida

Maldiciendo por dentro me baje de la cama con un humor de perros, abrochando la camisa y me acomode la corbata

—Descuida Zanahorias, acabando la cena retomamos lo nuestro…

—Uyy que mal, torpe zorro tendrás que esperar otro día….

Yo abrí los ojos, y la mire — ¿Bromeas Zanahorias?

 _ **Judy Pov**_

 _Me clave en los verdes esmeralda de sus ojos, y jale su corbata se inclinó quedando a mi altura levante la tropa de mis labios…rápidamente lo solté saliendo de la habitación_

…. — ¡Hey Zanahorias vuelve aquí! Eso es jugar sucio —baje el primer escalón, y escuchaba sus grito entre a al comedor vi a Miriam con ambas cejas levantadas

— ¿Que paso?

—Le acabo hacer a su hijo una dulce broma….no se fije suele hacerme muy seguido a mí —Me ladee como mis pies como si fueran un columpio cruzada de manos a espalda

…— ¡Eres de lo peor Pelusa! —elevo la voz. Yo temblé de miedo….pero de risa

—Tu igual….

—Que les parece si comemos —Hablo Miriam

Tomamos asiento en la silla yo de lado de mi pareja, note varios alimentos servidos en la mesa como: Pescado rostizado, ensaladas con aderezo, y por últimos tallarines de fideos bañado con salsa de tomate todo se veía tan delicioso a simple vista.

Cogí unas pequeñas pinzas al tomar una porción de tallarines, y ensalada vi a Nick que me servía jugo de moras en un vaso con dos cubos de hielos adentro que empezaban a derretirse

— ¿Qué fecha? ¿O donde se piensan casar?

Ahora que Miriam menciono el lugar aun no teníamos definidos donde sería el lugar sola la fecha

—Por el momento tenemos la fecha definida, pero no el lugar

—Nicky no pensara dejarle toda la carga a tu futura esposa —recalcó al mirarlo fijamente a los ojos

Vi que movía las orejas para atrás señal de "Ofendido" —. Mama, a Judy como mi compañera nunca la he dejado sola, ni como amiga….menos ahora como mi pareja

La zorra mayor le dio una señal de advertencia a su hijo, ahora me fijo la vista sobre mí — querida si mi hijo te deja todo el trabajo no dudes en decirme

—Lo hare señora Wilde

 _Durante la comida le contábamos nuestras aventuras que vivíamos en la comisaria, o cuando salíamos a pasear a la madre de mi pareja tanto como las cosas buenas, y' porque no las malas… pero cuando el torpe zorro mencionaba comentarios que me daba vergüenza decir, le daba una patada en la pierna, y lo escuchaba que soltaba un quejido._

 _De haber acabado de comer le dije a Mirian que me ofrecía ayudarla a recoger la mesa, y enjuagar los platos. No quería sentirme como una coneja inútil. Mientras limpiábamos la cocina platicábamos solo nosotras dos, sin darnos cuenta la tarde se nos fue como agua. No cabe duda que la Madre de Nick es tan amable, con buenos valores, y amorosa ahora todo encaja en el torpe zorro si es igual a su madre como los ojos, y el color del pelaje._

—Hay algo que me tiene intrigada, y no sé cómo lo tomes

—Estamos en familia, puedes decirme lo que quieras

Yo jugué con mis manos nerviosamente, y levante mi rostro al ver a la zorra que esperaba que le dijera lo que iba decir

—Ayer estaba con Nick para fijar lo de la fecha de la boda, yo le pregunte acerca de su padre si lo invitábamos pero me dijo que no tiene padre, y no existe para él…es fácil darme cuenta que odia a su padre…pero aquí donde me siento intrigada… ¿Por qué?

—Qué te parece si vamos al living, ahí te cuento….

— ¡Hey Zanahorias! —Escuche la voz del zorro, y entro a la cocina. Vi que traía entre su pata el teléfono

— ¿Es el Jefe? —Pregunté con las orejas levantadas

—No, es Finnick voy a salir un rato, ¿no te importa quedarte aquí con mi madre?

Cruce mis brazos por detrás y moviendo mis pies hacia delante, y atrás forme una sonrisa, pareciera que tuve una oportunidad en saber de su padre, y que mejor no teniendo a mi pareja a lado porque si lo tenía cerca haría todo lo posible con su madre que no me contara nada

Incline mi cabeza, y le deposite un beso en la mejilla —Por supuesto —paso su pata sobre mi nariz casi presionando en forma juguetona, y la beso sentí como un cosquilleo —Nos vemos al rato —se despidió saliendo por la puerta de la entrada

—Ahora si quiero saber…

La zorra adulta me hizo señas que la siguiera al living, ya habíamos acabado de limpiar, y acomodar las cosas en la cocina. Me senté aun lado de ella

—Cuando mi pequeño Nicky nació éramos un familia amorosa nos manteníamos con recursos lo normal, pero al paso del tiempo cuando nuestro pequeño hijo fue creciendo se nos vinieron fuerte gastos en la casa, siempre la pasábamos discutiendo yo mi marido pero yo siempre quería ver las cosas por el lado positivo pero el no. una noche entró por la puerta casi tambaleando de lo alcoholizado que andaba que no paso de apercibido para mi dulce niño que se despertó sin saber la causa de nuestras peleas, yo le dije que no sucedía nada eran cosas de adultos, los días pasaron convirtiendo en semana Robín una noche me confeso casi frustración que estaba cansado de vivir esa vida miserable…

Note en su mirada un brote de lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos —Oh lo siento, si quiere no hablemos de eso….

—No pasa nada…Solo dame un momento si —Mirian paso su pata limpiando las lágrimas que le rosaban sus mejillas —, esa noche ya no quise discutir más así que me fui a dejar a mi pequeño a su cuarto pase toda la noche junto a él hasta que callera dormido, y no tardo en caer regrese a la recamara me encontré con una sorpresa vi sobre la cama una pequeña maleta abierta trate de hacerlo razonar pero fue inútil desde esa noche al siguiente día no supe nada de mi querido Robín, lo más doloroso para mí fue decirlo a mi hijo Nicky se echó a llorar, al pasar el tiempo paso el acontecimiento de los junior scouts ya no volvió hacer el mismo cada día se comportaba más rebelde ya no haya que hacer…luego de meses de crecer se fue de la casa no supe nada del en años hasta ese día que apareció en mi puerta vestido con uniforme azul de policía me sentí tan feliz la pasamos toda la tarde platicando yo le pregunte que lo hizo cambiar…me dijo fue una coneja —cruzo su visión con la mía —, todo te lo debo a ti

—No solo fui yo, Nick también puso de su parte

—Eso lo de menos, ahora ustedes dos tienen una boda que planear

—Eh señora Wilde, a usted no le importa que sea una coneja, a pesar que no le demos ningún nieto —trate de sonreír a pesar que yo por dentro me sentía desilusionada y quebrada

—Yo apoyo a mi hijo, y me gusta verlo feliz aunque su prometida sea una coneja… no tienes porqué sentirte mal —, se levantó del sofá —.No quieres algo de merendar

Yo asistí con una sonrisa baje del sofá de un salto entramos a la cocina para preparar solamente café porque la señora Wilde tenía una tarta de arándanos. Con nuestras tazas preparadas pasamos al comedor para seguir conversando.

 _La tardé cayo muy rápido cayendo ya la noche yo estaba en la habitación de mi pareja cosa que ese torpe zorro no llegaba igual él tenía todo el derecho a divertirse, no iba tenerla como esclavo aquí en cerrado los dos confiábamos una al otro es la primer fase para que una buena relación funcione. Con mi pijama puesta: Una camisa que color rosa pastel con dibujos de zanahorias que hacía juego con mi pans….sentí un cosquilleo en mi clavícula que era besado por el zorro_

— No me di cuenta en que momento llegaste, Nick

—Acabo de llegar Zanahorias— rodeo sus brazos a mi cintura —, Por cierto hueles arándanos

Alce la ceja, y lo mire —Merendé un pedazo de tarta de arándanos ¿Quieres un pedazo?

Vi que lo pensó pero note una sonrisa maliciosa que se dibujaba en su hocico comenzó a lamber mis mejillas nuevamente sentí el cosquilleo solté una risa convirtiendo a cargadas dejo de hacerlo

—Bien Zanahorias has quedado intacta de arándanos

— ¿A qué refieres, torpe zorro? —Yo pregunté confundida, paso su pata a mi mejilla

—Tenías una pequeña macha Pelusa, que lentas eres….

Le di un leve golpe a un lado del abdomen

—Mañana tenemos que ir con mis padres —le recordé

Vi que abría el primer cajón del peinador sacando ropa para dormir, se desbrochó la camisa por cada botón dejando a la vista su pelaje rojizo al descubierto me guiño el ojo.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

Yo me ruborice por completo en mi rostro del pelaje —Basta de tus bromas, mañana hay que madrugar… —no termine de hablar porque el muy torpe me callo con un beso continuamente

" _Como dicen si no puedes con el enemigo únete, aunque aquí no es mi enemigo sino mi pareja"._

 _Me cargó, yo rodee mis brazos tomando posesión a su cuello sin darme cuenta estaba en la cama encima de mí, escuchaba las palpitaciones de mi corazón acelerando a todo ritmo, ese momento sentí un ardor que me quemaba por dentro de mi cuerpo. El dejo de besarme porque nuestras miradas se cruzaron uno al otro, yo sin duda amaba el color de sus ojos verde esmeralda se había convertido en mi color favorito no espere a que volviera a besarme yo lo hice en un solo acto…_

 _Beso tras beso se hizo presente en mis labios, cuello por el resto de mi pelaje me erizaba la piel como punta, lo que restaba de la noche y la madrugada era otra historia…. Solo importaba hoy._

 _ **Nick POV**_

 _Escuche la oportuna y molesta alarma de mi despertador cogí el teléfono de la mesita de noche me fije la hora eran las «5:30» me talle los ojos aun me sentía cansando, y exhausto de la noche. Sin duda nunca había experimentado algo así en mi vida…. volví acostarme pero esta vez abrazando un suave bulto grisáceo de pelaje pase mi cola a la cintura de la coneja._

 _Pensé va matarme por no despertarla…. Pero no me importaba, lo que si me importaba era tenerla que "10 minutos sea en mi lado, y en mis brazos"._

 _Comencé a sentir un jaloneó en mi brazo…._

—Despierta torpe zorro

Ignore la voz de Zanahorias quería dormir un poco más aun sentía mis ojos pesados…recibí un almohadazo en mi cara….

—Estoy despierto —dije en bostezo,

Me voltee hacia su lado contemplando su par de ojos amatista, sin duda eran una joya…

— ¿Listo para ver a mis padres?

—Zanahorias cada que vez que lo dices tengo una ligera sospecha que eres tú la nerviosa, y mirarme yo no lo estoy —la atraje a mis brazos apoyando mi cabeza sobre la de ella — ¿Qué lo que te preocupa?

—Es que mis padres apoyaron lo nuestro, pero una cosa es muy distinta a casarte ¿lo entiendes?

Ahora todo tiene sentido, juro que yo comencé a sentirme un poco inquieto cosas palabras saliente de Zanahorias. Sacudí mi cabeza era yo que le di ánimos asi era…

Baje mi cabeza me incline al besarle la mejilla —.Todo saldrá bien, que te parece si desayunamos, no dudo que mi madre nos haya preparado un delicioso, y exquisito desayuno.

— ¿Qué hiciste con el verdadero Nick?

—Esta con el mismo ahora, —solté con un gran ego entre risas….

—Nicky querido el desayuno está listo—escuche la voz de mi madre del otro lado de la puerta

—En 10 minutos —afirme

Salimos de la cama no era la primera vez que veía Zanahorias completamente desnuda. Le di un masaje en sus hombros y pase mi cola a su cintura

—Ni lo pienses

Yo baje mis orejas con mis ojos de cachorro —Eres cruel Zanahorias

Me aventó el cojín a mi rostro, yo lo aventé a la cama, y camine hacia la puerta quitando el seguro…hasta que sentí algo tan suave, y cálido contra mi espalda que rizaba.

—Te amo

—Yo más —agregue, y salí de la habitación camino al baño a tomar una ducha antes de cerrar la puerta un pie la detuvo.

—Si creías que dejaría pasar tu oferta tentadora torpe zorro, por supuesto que no

—Siéntete afortunada de compartir esta ducha con ese apuesto zorro —Guiñe el ojo

Entramos a la regadera totalmente desnudos, y abrí la llave cayendo agua sobre nosotros, la tome de los brazos, y la cargue.

—Eres un perverso….

—Nah, para ti lo soy linda Zanahorias

Durante ese lapso tiempo medido nos duchamos, y nos tardamos en salir ya más fresco de la bañada, si creyeron que lo haríamos están equivocados bueno yo tenía ese plan, pero cierta coneja torpe me cambia mi jugada en fin ya tacharía algún día eso en mi lista.

Con un nuevo cambio de ropa rápido bajamos de las escaleras, y entramos al comedor…

— ¿Hoy mismo se van?

—Si señora Wilde, todavía falta darle la noticia a mis padres —contesto Zanahorias, yo le di un mordisco a mi tarta de arándanos

—Qué pena me hubiera gustado que se quedarán más tiempo

—Descuida mama, tal vez vengamos de nuevo en dos semanas —aclaré a mi madre.

 _De haber desayunado nos dispusimos a preparar nuestra maletas, ya estaban lista desde ayer, no recuerdo en que momento preparé la mía no dudo por un segundo que fue Zanahorias. Ya teniendo todo en orden salimos de la habitación y mi madre se despidió de mí, y de ella._

 _Por suerte antes yo había hecho una llamada para que pasaran por nosotros cosa que el auto estaba afuera esperándonos, metí las maletas en la cajuela y entré adentro del vehículo._

 _Volteé a ver a la coneja estaba tan metida en su teléfono levante mi vista un poco hacia arriba, y mensajeaba con su familia deje de mirarla me hundí en el asiento cerrando por un momento mis ojos…hasta que escuche una suave voz y sentí jaloneos en mi brazo y deje escapar una risa leve._

— _¿Hey Nick?_

 _A dios a mis cinco minutos de sueño, y aun así para nada me molestaba solo porqué estábamos en un taxi ya había traído a mis brazos sin dejarla soltar, aunque nuestra relación de pareja estaba más que visible para todo Zootopia y los demás lugares manteníamos nuestros afectos a cierto animales…._

 _Yo con mis ojos cerrados sin abrirlos sentí un par de brazos que me rodeaban a la cintura que pasaban bajo mi pelaje. ¡Torpe coneja!_

—Hemos llegados

Abrí nuevamente mi par de ojos esmeralda, y le pague al puma salimos del auto estando frente de la estación de trenes entramos adentro. Camine de prisa sin perder la vista de la coneja, y a la vez cuidaba mi cola que no fuera pisada alguien. Ya en la salida donde pasaban los trenes voltee, y fije mi vista en el reloj colocado en la pared "5 minutos".

— ¡Hey Zanahorias! —la llamé, cosa que no miraba sino estaba más enfocada a su teléfono que no paraba de teclear supuse que estaría hablando con sus doscientos hermanos conejos. Reí entre dientes para perder la noción del tiempo saque mi celular revisando ciertos mensajes de texto la mayoría eran de un dicho grupo de la comisaría en veces pienso porque me agregaron ahí aunque debo admitir que me causaba risa cientos de memes, o conversación que hacía lobato, o Osorio sin olvidar de mi hermano Finnick técnicamente.

—Hey Nick….

Levante mi vista, y fije mis ojos hacia lo de ella — ¿Qué pasa Zanahorias?

—Mis padres ya saben que vamos en camino…y

La interrumpí

—No me digas que le soltaste la noticia por medio de mensajitos de texto —note que sus mejillas se inflaban, no puede ser tan…."Tierna"

— ¿Q-qué? no, donde estaría la emoción a eso torpe zorro

—Lo sé, en fin Pelusa que iba a decir

—Sabes que no te voy decir por haberme interrumpido —puso su pata de lado la cintura

 _Alce la ceja moviendo mis orejas hacia atrás enserio no tienen idea como aborrecía no me dijeran nada, y más esa sínica, o torpe coneja. Pero la conocía bastante bien, así que comencé a pasar mis garras recorriendo sus largas orejas grisácea jugando "Algo que detesta es que jugué con ella y más el público, pero eso me importa para nada"._

 _Zanahorias trataba de quitar mis garras tomando mi brazo juro que por dentro me moría de la risa verla tan indefensa con el simple hecho de acariciar sus orejas, deje de hacerlo vi que el tren entraba a la estación las puertas se abrieron saliendo en desorden animales de todas las especies._

—Uyy que mala suerte

Solté una risa leve —No te fíes de tu suerte Zanahorias

Ya estando adentro y no es nuestro asientos Judy decidió que mejor era ir en la parte trasera del tren donde se apreciaba el mejor el panorama me puse de atrás de la coneja y la rodee contra mis brazos como si fuera un peluche de felpa apoye mi cabeza sobra la de ella

—Te amo Nick

La bese entre medio de sus orejas sintiendo la calidez de su pelaje que rosaba mis labios, y volviendo a fijar la vista al frente escuchando el sonido de la lluvia artificial golpeando el cristalino vidrio.

—Yo más Zanahorias —confesé, si yo fuera lo que no soy ahora "Estafador" diría estoy loco como voy querer una coneja, eso pensaría mi otra vida pasada, y volviendo a el ahora hoy como soy otro zorro, bueno sigo siendo el mismo pero más cambiante en mi forma de ver la vida y todo se lo debo a esa torpe coneja me hizo ver las cosas de otra manera por nada la cambiaría…..

— ¿Disculpen?

Yo, y zanahorias nos volteamos de lado se trataba de una zorra sé que somos irreconocibles por todos los animales y los más respetados oficiales

— ¿Sucede algo? —Pregunto Zanahorias

—Me presento soy Zara, y tal vez no si aquí el oficial Wilde me reconozca

Levante ambas cejas sin poder recodar nada pero claro bloque mi vida miserable de antes, y justo ahora aparece una vieja ex.

— ¿La conoces Nick?

—Es mi ex —comente, no iba echarle mentiras y menos ahora que solo restaba que tres meses de casarme con ella, acordamos en que ninguno de los dos íbamos a tener secretos y eso era.

Vi que Zanahorias bajo sus orejas, me dolía verla así y más con esos ojos de tristeza, pero tenía que decirle la verdad. Acerque mi hocico a su oreja susurrando —tranquila cola de algodón, yo me encargó

—Oh claro que te recuerdo Zara, y veo que sigues igual

—Tú también, aunque yo me lleve una sorpresa cuando supe que tu "Nicholas Wilde" tiene una relación con una coneja, y me negaba creerlo pero ahora lo veo más que claro….o es que ya te aburrieron las zorras o buscas algo nuevo que vivir…

Para nada me hizo gracia ese comentario dicho pronunciado por Zara

— ¡De mi puedes decir lo que quieras, o pensar…!—exclame, y aprese mis brazos rodeando la cintura de Zanahorias que apegaba más a mi cuerpo sin lastimarla —yo no busco nada nuevo, yo la amo por lo que es, y la defenderé con mis garras si alguien intenta hacerle daño.

 _ **Judy Pov**_

 _Mi tristeza se borró en un instante pasando asombró escuchando cada palabras salida de mi pareja, en ese momento quería saltar besarlo continuamente pero preferí esperar a que Nick acabara de hablar. Algunos contamos con suerte, o bueno la mayoría de encontrar una pareja que daría la vida por ti, y justamente el torpe zorro la dado por mí varias veces en los casos de crímenes que hemos combatidos como equipo. Sentí el pelaje de sus brazos que rodeaban mi cintura sin apartarme en ningún momento de mí. Note que la vulpina apretó sus patas de coraje soltando un gruñido leve se dio la vuelta entrando adentro._

 _Sentí una opresión en mis ojos hasta que…no pude más y me solté a chillar como nunca me volteé apegando mi rostro a su camisa a él nunca le importaba si mis lágrimas empapaban su ropa favorita._

—Gracias mi querido zorro…..te- te amo —murmure con una voz suave y quebrada

—Zanahorias yo soy el que debo agradecerte a ti por aparecer en mi vida…. —y me cargó estando a su altura fije mis ojos violetas sobre lo del esmeraldas era como una joya apreciada, y lo besé hasta que sentí esa molesta vibración que provenía de mi teléfono "Mis padres" —pensé, yo los amos mucho pero interrumpir en un importuno momento, lo saque de mala gana el aparato aun teniendo el zorro cargada, y me observaba soltando una risilla leve

 _«Cariño, ¿Ya vienen en camino?»_

 _«Claro mama» confirme_

 _«En ese caso dile a Nick que ya la tenemos su tarta preferida»_

 _Yo me golpee en la frente…._

 _«Qué tal señora Hopps?» Hablo está vez el zorro «Y gracias aunque su hija no comento nada de dicha tarta»_

 _Me cruce de brazos enojada, y no solo con mi madre por echar de cabeza la sorpresa si no con las palabras del torpe zorro pronunciadas también_

 _«Oye mama voy colgar porque ya falta poco para llegar, en un rato los veo por haya»_

 _«De acuerdo cariño» escuche lo último, y finalice la llamada_

—Me muero por probar esa tarta….

—Mi madre acaba de arruinar la sorpresa —baje mis orejas desviando la mirada hacia otro lado. Pero fue tomada por el zorro que la regresaba fijando la vista en mí

—A si son los padres, pero si quieres puedo actuar como un zorro sorprendido cuando acaba recibir un regalo —sugirió Nick

— ¿Harías eso por mí? —jugaba con su corbata

—Lo que sea por ti Pelusa —me guiño el ojo.

Una media horas después nosotros la pasamos hablando y el tiempo se no fue lo más rápido, si darnos cuenta que llegamos a "Bunnyburrow" tomamos nuestras maletas y bajamos del tren. Yo respiraba el aire puro de mi pueblo natal sin duda ya lo extrañaba aunque solo sería por un día que estaríamos.

…— ¡Hermanita bienvenida! —grito una voz que no tardé en reconocer era July, corrí hacia ella y la abracé

Nos apartamos una a la otra

—Hola Nick —saludo a mi pareja

—Que hay bola de pelos

 _Por nada no me molestaba como le decía, en el trascurso del tiempo que ha venido conmigo se ha llevado de maravilla con mis hermanos, y mis padres que se ganado la confianza de mi propio padre. Nos fuimos en la pequeña camioneta apenas cabíamos los tres, y Nick se ofreció para manejar, y nosotras nos poníamos al corriente de todo típico de hermanas. Nos detuvimos estando frente a la casa yo me baje de un saltó sentí una oleada de emociones no espere a entrar adentro mis padres me recibieron con un gran abrazo fuerte en la entrada de la puerta._

 _Se apartaron de mí y saludaron a Nick con un apretón de patas, dejando a un lado las presentaciones entramos adentro…..pero mis hermanos corrieron hacia el zorro provocando que cayera al piso acostado soltando unas carcajadas. Cada vez que veníamos era lo mismo de siempre._

—Me alegra verlo de nuevo ambos, ¿Pero que los traes por aca? ¿Creí que vendrían dentro de un mes? —me lleno de preguntas mi madre

—Bien Zanahorias dile a tus padres.

Apreté mis labios y miré con una mirada fulminante a mi pareja —Oh de hecho mama Nick quiere darte una gran noticia

Mi madre juntos sus patas, y miro a mi padre sin saber nada nuestra repentina caída de sorpresa. El intento ponerse de pie teniendo entre los brazos cargados a Hazel mi pequeña hermana

…..— ¡V-vamos a casarnos! —lo solté, levanté mi dedo mostrando la pequeña argolla que llevaba puesta

—Cariño…que felicidad —rodeó contra sus brazos a mi cuello yo solté un mar de lágrimas rosando mi pelaje —, ¡Gracias mama! —agradecí, y miré a mi padre limpiando sus lágrimas de emoción

 _Esté día no podía ser más que perfecto, para mí, Y Nick y los que faltaban por delante..._


End file.
